garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
First Class Feline
First Class Feline is the first segment from the thirty-first episode of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis After Garfield tries to mail Nermal to Abu Dhabi, Jon decides to play a trick on him. Plot One day Garfield is asleep when as usual Nermal wakes him up and gets stuck inside a vase. Eventually getting himself out, Nermal asks Garfield if he knows any other tricks. Smiling he says he does as he goes into a song and dance about mailing him to Abu Dhabi where he later stuffs Nermal in a package for that destination. Going back to bed he wonders if his conscious will keep him awake but eventually dismisses that fact. Outside, Jon and Odie are walking back to the house with a stuffed cat who Jon plans to mail to his cousin. At the front door they see the package and Jon tells Odie to open it up believing Nermal to be inside. After freeing Nermal, Jon laments that Garfield's always doing this and thinks he should be taught a lesson which the other two agree. First they place the stuffed cat into the same box Nermal was stuffed in and place it outside then Jon cooks up some soup and uses a hair dryer to blow the smell to Garfield attracting him. The smell leads him to the kitchen where he's ready to eat soup. However Jon says he made the soup in honor of Nermal and tells him he has to wait for him to come. Hearing this Garfield races back to the package to free Nermal while Jon and Odie snicker. However he sees the package already picked up by the mail leaving him shocked while the three inside the house laugh. At first it was funny, but then Garfield jumps into an ongoing mail truck into a bag of letters to get the package back. Realizing that the joke's gone too far, Jon Odie and Nermal chase after the truck heading to the central post office to get him back. As Garfield is reading through the letters he instantly gets caught in the conveyor belt of packaging and posting. He barely misses getting stamped and lands in another mail bag where he finds the package where he believes Nermal is inside. Upon opening it, he finds the stuffed cat and wonders what is going on. Just then Garfield overhears Jon, Odie and Nermal looking for him with Jon saying they should find him before the joke gets Garfield sent to Abu Dhabi. Wanting for payback Garfield uses the stuffed cat to his advantage while Jon and the others split up to look for him. Using some ink, Garfield paints stripes on the cat's tail similar to his and stuffs it back into the box addressed to Abu Dhabi with only the tail exposed. Upon their search, Odie spots the package with the tail and the three try to catch it but at that point the package enters a plane taking off for Abu Dhabi. Outside Garfield hails a taxi for home while the three head home sad that they think they lost Garfield. Upon returning home they're shocked and glad they find Garfield waiting in the kitchen and Jon apologizes never to play tricks on him again. Nermal then tells him that's what he gets when he tries to mail him to Abu Dhabi and Garfield promises to never do it again. He then grabs Nermal and stuffs him in another package only this time it's addressed to the North Pole. After the package is picked up Garfield firmly says a Promise is a Promise. Characters Major Characters *Garfield *Jon Arbuckle *Odie *Nermal Minor Characters *Mailman Songs *Abu Dhabi Trivia *At the end of the episode, Garfield promises Nermal he will not mail him to Abu Dhabi anymore. He backs out on this promise in "Reigning Cats and Dogs". Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 2 Category:Garfield and Friends